unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren Jackson
Jackson lauren.jpg|Lauren Jackson Lauren Jackson Age Progression 35.jpg|Age Progression to age 35 Real Name: Lauren Maria Pico Jackson Nicknames: None Known Location: East Vincent, Pennsylvania Date: October 4, 1988 Bio Occupation: Minor Date of Birth: September 26, 1983 Height: 2'6 Weight: 34 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown/hazel eyes. Lauren has two small surgical scars on her lower abdomen from a double hernia operation, and surgical scars on the roof of her mouth from an operation to repair a cleft palate. Case Details: On October 4, 1988, five-year-old Lauren Jackson, her mother, Christina O'Donnell, and Lauren's sister went out for dinner on what seemed to be a normal day. When they returned home, Lauren went outside of the apartment and played with a neighborhood friend named Brian. Christina went inside for a few minutes, but when returned, Lauren and Brian were gone. She went to Brian's apartment, but no one was home. She soon learned that Brian and his mother had gone to the mall and had left Lauren alone outside. An extensive search began of the area, but no trace of her was found. The next morning, investigators used bloodhounds and a professional tracker to follow Lauren's scent. They determined that she had either wandered or been dragged to Route 724, a quarter of a mile from her home. An eleven-year-old girl came forward claiming that she had seen Lauren being abducted by a stranger. However, a few months later, another witness came forward, claiming that she saw Christina give her daughter to a different family. The witness allegedly saw her giving the child to an elderly couple in the parking lot the James Way Mall at around 7PM on October 4. Christina maintains that she had nothing to do with her daughter's disappearance, and that there was a problem with the witness's story. The witness claimed that Christina gave away Lauren at around 7PM, while many people in the apartment complex where Lauren's family lived reported that she was playing in the complex at that exact time. In fact, they believed that they saw her there as late as 7:15. Lauren's father, Mickey Jackson, who was separated from Christina, believes that she was involved. However, he has no evidence to support his theory. Ultimately, a grand jury was convened to determine if there was enough evidence to charge her in connection with Lauren's disappearance. After four months, they declined to take action. To this date, the case remains unsolved. Suspects: Lauren's mother is a possible suspect in her disappearance. She was arrested on drug-related charges two months before Lauren vanished. Mickey Jackson believes that she gave Lauren away because she did not want the responsibility of raising the child and that she did not want Mickey to have custody over Lauren anymore. A few weeks before her disappearance, he planned to file for custody of Lauren. A witness claimed to have seen her giving Lauren away to an older couple; however, other witnesses dispute this theory. An eleven-year-old girl witnessed Lauren being abducted by an unidentified white male. She saw the man forcing Lauren into a car. Extra Notes: This case originally ran on the April 27, 1994 episode. For unknown reasons, Lauren's case was considered a "Lost Loves" case despite most missing child cases profiled on Unsolved Mysteries being categorized as "Missing Persons". Lauren's disappearance was also previously profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Unsolved. If Lauren is still alive today, she would be thirty-six-years-old; she has never been found. Sadly, Christina O'Donnell passed away in 2011, leaving no further clues in her daughter's disappearance. Her father Mickey and siblings are still searching for her. Links: * Lauren Jackson on the Charley Project * Lauren Jackson on the Doe Network * Lauren Jackson's NCMEC poster ** NCMEC Video of Lauren's father Mickey * Lauren Jackson on NamUs * Haunted by her disappearance * Missing children from the Lehigh Valley and beyond * Christina O'Donnell Obituary * Porchlight International for the Missing and Unidentified Discussion of Lauren Jackson (includes articles) * Websleuths Discussion of Lauren Jackson ---- Category:Pennsylvania Category:1988 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Drug-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Unsolved